


Aviso Prévio

by Odd_Ellie



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Panic, M/M, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 11:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: “Então você está surtando agora ?”





	Aviso Prévio

Eddie tinha beijado ele de volta. 

Richie tinha certeza disso, e isso por si mesmo era bem mais do que ele estava esperando que acontecesse. Não que tivesse sido planejado, eles estavam sozinhos no quintal de sua casa e eles estavam falando como eles geralmente falavam meio brincando meio discutindo. E como aconteceu muitas vezes ele pensou em beijar Eddie, mas naquele dia pela primeira vez esse pensamento resultou em uma ação. E por cerca de seis ou sete segundos Eddie tinha beijado ele de volta, e aí Eddie correu. 

Ele não correu para longe, Richie o encontrou em um dos becos da esquina, parado olhando fixamente para a parede. Inicialmente ele não tinha certeza se ele devia se aproximar ou não, mas após cinco minutos observando Eddie parado ali sem nenhum sinal de que ele pretendia sair dali Richie se aproximou. 

“Oi Eddie” 

“Oi” Eddie disse sem olhar para ele. 

“Então você está surtando agora ?”

“Não Richie, eu não estou surtando!” 

“Eu estou perguntando porque você está encarando para a parede por um tempo e eu estou começando a achar que eu te quebrei”

“É necessário bem mais do que um beijo para me quebrar Richie” 

“A evidência sugere o contrário”

Eddie finalmente parou de olhar para a parede e olhou diretamente para ele. 

“Porque você fez aquilo ?”

Ele estava embaraçado, mas negar o que ele sentia agora não era mais uma opção plausível. E além do mais Eddie tinha o beijado ele de volta, mesmo que apenas por alguns segundos. Isso era tão mais do que ele tinha imaginado, era o suficiente para que ele se sentisse mais esperançoso do que assustado agora. 

“Porque você acha Eddie ? Porque pessoas beijam outras pessoas ?”

“Eu não estou perguntando porque pessoas fazem o que elas fazem, eu estou perguntando porque você fez”

“Porque eu gosto de você, e eu faço isso já há um bom tempo. Mas se você não quer que eu faça de novo eu não vou fazer. Nós podemos esquecer que isso aconteceu, certo ?”

Eddie hesitou por um momento. 

“Isso não é o que eu quero exatamente”

“Então o que você quer ?”

“Apenas um pouco de aviso prévio, na próxima vez me conte antes de você fazer okay ? Não vá colocando sua boca na boca de outras pessoas quando elas não estão esperando, é rude”

“Okay...quando você diz aviso prévio você quer dizer um minuto antes, ou você está pensando mais em algo como te mandar uma carta uma semana antes ou-”

“Pelo menos dez segundos de antecedência” 

“Então se eu dissesse que eu pretendo te beijar em dez segundos você estaria suficientemente avisado ?” 

“Sim”

“Então eu vou te beijar em dez segundos, certo ?”

“Certo” 

E Richie começou a contar mentalmente. Dez. Nove. Oito. Sete. Seis. Cinco. Mas antes que ele chegasse no quatro Eddie o puxou pela camisa e o beijou primeiro. 

E Richie o beijou de volta, como ele sempre soube que ele faria.


End file.
